Parent's Day
by The Wandering Hippie
Summary: No Father's or Mother's day for Mewni, only Parents day to honor both parents. But for many it is more then enough. So how do my characters deal with Parent's day when their kids come up to them with gifts. A MoonxToffee and Monstar fanfic. Note: 10 years before Star The Monster Princess starts.


**A oneshot I made that was supposed to be about father's day but I decided to just make it about a holiday in Mewni where parents are honored overall.**

 **Just a warning, I decided to not even try to make this oneshot independent as there is no way someone who hasn't read "A Tale of Moon and Monsters" will understand who even half of these people are.**

King Ponyhead looked out over his kingdom in the sky and sighed in a mixture of content and sadness. His kingdom was thriving in a way it had never done so before ever since Moon and Toffee had ascended as king and queen of Mewni. Trade and other activities had escalated dramatically prompting a type of resurgence in his kingdom that had pulled them out of a state of limbo that had lasted for generations before then. The Ponyhead kingdom technically covered the skies over the whole continent of Mewni but sky was not that valuable when you really got down to it. Its only substantial area that could be worked was a magical swirl of clouds where their capitol was located and honestly it was a miracle that the kingdom had survived that long so for all reasons he should be happy. But today was Parents day in the land of Mewni and he was reminded painfully of his own mother and in the process of his wife.

He had never seen eye to eye with his mother as she had somewhat given into the limbo that had gripped their kingdom and 'faded' as he had gotten older. He on the other hand… well if he was willing to join a foolish rebellion alongside Moon to cast down some baddies then he had the spirit to try and pull his kingdom out of limbo. His mother had even banished him from the kingdom to not draw the ire of Queen Willow, Moon's mother who had been the bad guy at the time. When they won the rebellion however the people of the kingdom nearly revolted themselves until his mother had brought him back into the kingdom making him heir once more. He chuckled at the memory of his mother allowing him back in and nearly throwing him out again in frustration at the people's love for him. After that his mother had slowly let him take command of the kingdom more and more until without even realizing it he was king and his coronation was in a few days. After his coronation his mother pulled him aside and made him swear to keep the kingdom from falling out of the sky. He promised with his typical cocksure attitude almost offended that she would have such doubts… and then she died that very night in her sleep.

He sighed in sadness as he remembered how the doctors had found she had been suffering from a type of magic drain disease that leached away magic from Ponyheads. Without magic in a Ponyhead's biological system, their body can't function well enough to survive. That day he left his party animal behaviors behind, although he did splurge on occasion, and became the aggressive yet calm king needed for the kingdom. He even managed to find a wife, still not sure exactly how he had managed to do that, and had several children himself. Unfortunately for him his wife suffered the same illness his mother had and died before she could give birth to his fourth child just two weeks ago, taking two loves out of his life simultaneously. His depressing thoughts were interrupted by the opening of his bedroom door with a soft and somewhat meek voice speaking out.

"Daddy, we have something for you." King Ponyhead looked over to see his three children enter the room with his eldest Lilacia holding some sort of crayon drawing. "Happy Parent's day."

It was a picture of him, his three daughters, his dead wife, and his unborn child as a baby all of whom were sitting in a meadow having a picnic. The images of him and his family were all filled in with macaroni that looked to have been carefully done. To accomplish the macaroni art with magic at their young ages had to have taken an amazing amount of effort especially with how the kids fought at times. He looked up at his daughters and blinked with tears in his eyes and moved over and pulled the group into a hug as best he could.

"This is the best gift any parent could ask for, thank you." As he pulled them in his daughters spoke to him.

"We miss mommy and our sister, but we love you daddy and want to make you happy." King Ponyhead began crying as he held his daughters close with the future looking just a little bit brighter with his children behind him.

* * *

"Ugggghhhh… why do they always do that?" Lord Trogdor Avarius walked into his solar room and laid down on the couch groaning in exasperation and exhaustion.

"Hey, make some room for me will you." He glanced over to see his wife Lily Forest slump down on the couch right next to him in a similar state. "So, what was it for you?" Avarius chuckled and spoke in an exhausted manner.

"The council of chiefs are fighting over the Forest of Certain Death project again. Some are arguing for allowing the complete removal of the Forest of Certain Death while others are arguing for keeping much of it because 'Nash Dom' decrees it. One of them brought up the fact that if Nash Dom wanted the forest to remain Oogway would have spoken up by this point if it was that damn important. Naturally some got offended by that, ancient grudges were brought up as well, insults were passed, and before you know it there were five duels of honor in the council room going on simultaneously. And that's not counting the everyday stuff I had to get out of the way. So, how was yours?" Lily chuckled and spoke up about her day.

"Well I had to run through that very forest with misting downpours occurring to chasing down some Mewman rebels. We were led to SIX false camps and couldn't find a single rebel to give up information. If there was ever a wasted day it was today for me." Trogdor looked up at his wife and chuckled at the shared pain and spoke up.

"Perhaps we should trade jobs for a day or so, sounds like you would handle my work and I yours better than the other way around." Lily chuckled and looked at him out of the corner of her eye before speaking.

"I got the feeling nothing would change for us to be completely honest." Avarius nodded and laid his head back down and tried being thankful for the things he did have.

He was lord of clan Avarius, a Monster tribe of green bird-folk that served as the unofficial leader and official representative of the various remaining Monster clans who now lived under queen Moon. Although sometimes it felt more like a child caretaker and cat coraller then he would like; especially when petty feuds broke out. Of course he was happy to be in his position and there is no way it would have been possible without Moon and Toffee to pave the way. Not just a better life for Monsters in Mewni but without them he would have never met Lily. He glanced over at the green haired, green eyed, and pale skinned Mewman he was sharing the couch with and smiled at how beautiful she looked even now. They met early on in the rebellion Moon waged but it took a little while for them to hit it off for various reasons. But now they were one of a growing minority of multi-racial couples that were spread out around Mewni. His efforts did help at alleviating the frustration of the day slightly as well as ready him for tomorrows clean up and continuation, but only slightly. Lily looked at him out of the corner of her eye and spoke snidely.

"You staring at me again? Why do you always do that?" He chuckled at her and spoke plainly.

"It's because you're beautiful and sexy, do I need any other reason to stare at my wife?" Lily chuckled and sat up facing him.

"You know we can do more than stare; and honestly probably should as that's gonna be the only relief before tomorrow." Avarius chuckled and sat up moving closer to her before their ad hoc flirting was cut off by a small voice.

"Happy Parents Day mom and dad." The two stopped moving closer together to see their 7 year old daughter, Alexis Avarius, entered the room pushing a cart with a topped platter on it. "I helped make you dinner when you didn't arrive home on time." She removed the top of the dome to reveal dinner with some type of gelatin behind it in two bowls with a heart in each of them. "I made the 'Jello' myself with no help. What do you think?" She looked at them with big eyed eagerness and innocence as the two stared at the meal for a second before turning back to their daughter with Lily speaking.

"You brought it up here yourself." Alexis nodded eagerly. "You know we…" before Lily spoke about how each of them had dinner before getting home Avarius spoke.

"Love that you did this for us, don't you wish to join us for dinner?" Alexis shock her head no and spoke.

"Uncle Ludo says you two have been 'overworked' and need to sleep so I will go away while you eat." She stared at them for a second before coming up and hugging them quickly before skipping off closing the door behind her.

"Sweetie," Avarius turned to look at his wife as she spoke. "-has it really gotten so bad that our daughter noticed this and did all this for us; and considering the fact that I almost ruined her evening with hard words and didn't notice it until you cut me off?" Avarius lowered his head and nodded speaking softly.

"We need a vacation, and soon at that. But first, I want to try out our daughter's 'Jello' and see what she did with it." He picked up the bowl and took a spoonful of it in his mouth. It tasted like that one time he tried strawberries from earth except diluted, but it left a smooth cool feeling in his throat with very little effort that he needed. "Ohhhhh that's good. Does it taste better than it should because Alexis made it?" Lily chuckled and answered him softly while scooching up close to him.

" I don't know… care to give me a taste?" She opened her mouth with Avarius giving and amused grin before feeding his wife the 'Jello'. "Mmmm, it does feel nice and actually tastes nice as well. Now give me some more."

"Nuh uh, you eat from your own bowl." Lily and Avarius got weird grins on their faces and began mock fighting over the 'Jello' feeling the pains of the day fall away.

* * *

Heckapoo sighed in annoyance throwing aside a fifth set of scissors that hadn't forged properly into the scrap heap next to her. She was beginning to suspect that this batch of material was tainted with something to keep it from working properly but didn't want to dump the whole thing and start from scratch. She rubbed her head just below her horns and made a few clones form speaking to them brusquely.

"Go check the raw materials I have with the indicator and see if there is anything that shouldn't be in there." The clones nodded and ran off with her turning back to the forge. "Alright, try number si…" She was interrupted by someone entering the forge.

"My, seems ye ave ad a bad day if yer still workin the forge." Heckapoo turned to see Lucy come into the forge area. "Looks like bad days all around." Heckapoo blinked taking in Lucy's slightly burnt clothes and burn marks in her hair and skin speaking quickly.

"What happened to you? I thought you were making a deal with the librarian monks to get free access information for Moon and Toffee." Lucy nodded and sat down on a nearby seat before speaking.

"I was, and I'm on the right track but now I need to complete 22 challenges in order to gain access for them. I solved the first two today and will ave to complete the others myself. And don't try volunteering fer me, that will make em think I'm not invested." Heckapoo nodded and went over sitting beside Lucy rubbing her hair. Lucy was about Heckapoo's height with green skin, three eyes with a third in her forehead, a pair of twisting horns in shoulder length purplish-black hair, and a pair of bat's wings on her back. The biker's garb she was wearing made her look like a "bat out of hell" according to Heckapoo.

"Well at least you have made progress today, I may have just been set back for weeks if things are as bad as I think they are." Lucy nodded somberly leaning into Heckapoo with the both of them just holding each other and sitting there in silence… until a young boy's voice broke the silence.

"Hey baby mamas, beat from the day's efforts?" They two turned in slight annoyance to their 5 year old biological son Rico and his use of a 1950's accent. "Then why don't you…" he used some scrap scissors to do a quick drumroll for his presentation. "… get out and have some fun for Parent's day." He held out a gold envelope to the two with both of them looking on in concern.

"Ok, I'll bite." Heckapoo took the envelope and opened it to reveal two tickets to 'The Lava Falls 10 second resort, a week of relaxation here is ten seconds in the outside world'. "Um, where did you find this?" Rico looked at them slyly before speaking.

"I… found it just lying around with no one there to guard it." He smiled at them innocently with Lucy smiling and nodding in appreciation.

"Nice one me boy." Heckapoo looked at Lucy annoyed with Lucy shrugging her shoulders slightly. "Hey, if a five year old boy can snatch it it musn't ave been worth guarding." Heckapoo sighed and shook her head pinching the bridge of her nose before speaking.

"I am a member of the magical high commission and the producer of dimensional scissors and while only around 80 years old in Mewni am thousands of years old here. I should know better than to accept this…" At that point her clones returned from checking the materials.

"Bad news, the whole thing has been infected with purple licht, we'll have to dump the whole supply and the stuff you're working on." The trio took this in shock for a second before Heckapoo spoke again.

"You know what, I'm up for this even though it may not be legal. Let's get going Lucy." Lucy smiled and fist pumped getting up to gether her things while Heckapoo turned towards Rico. "Be warned, stealing could become a bad habit if you're not careful and I may have to REALLY stop you one day. Got it?" Rico nodded while replying.

"I'll only 'find' stuff if it's for a good cause, and not just for myself." He gave a big smile to Heckapoo that melted her heart and made her cave in quickly.

"Dammit you are so cute, just like your mother." She rubbed her sons head with him moaning in slight pleasure.

* * *

River rubbed the back of his head trying to get the confusing words he had listened to a few minutes ago make some form of sense. He was an expert at military applications, a fantastic front line warrior, despite his reluctance to be so early on in life, and an expert cook but when it came to political details he failed expertly. He knew he didn't need to make sense of it and just give them to his wife but she needed as much relief from life as possible at the moment because of a scandal in the family. 'Sometimes life just HAS to make things difficult.' He thought in exasperation no closer to figuring things out when he got to his wife's work space and knocked quickly.

"Who is it?"

"Your loving husband who wishes to help your day but may only hurt it." An exhausted giggle came from the room with her speaking.

"Come in River." River ducked only slightly, he was only four feet tall after all in a world of pixies, and entered the office of his wife Empress Bonibell of the pixie empire. "So, what do you bring for me today." He looked up at her cheery but now exhausted and slightly forced smile as he pulled out the papers.

"Well I tried making sense of these words that were read aloud to me in a proper declaration from the Dowagers, but it looks like you are on your own for this one." Bonibell sighed with her face dropping and took a look at the notes he put on her desk with her pixie wings only lightly fluttering. A watched the 8 inch high pixie read them over before groaning in frustration.

"I can't make out what they want either and if we ask them to explain it they'll take offense; why can't they speak clearly?!" She slammed her head onto her desk with River scooping her up in his hands.

"There there my sugar wings, I think you just need a break from all of this." She looked up at River like he was insane.

"And leave the Empire unattended? River, no offense, but you aren't meant to rule like I am and I need someone I can trust in this position NOW of all times." River chuckled at that sounding slightly forced before replying.

"I know, I meant from the small day to day stuff so you can focus on the bigger things. You know leave the clerks to make decisions as best as possible for a few days while you focus on…" River trailed off as he saw Bonibell's look and sighed sadly. "It was just a suggestion; I just want to help." She smiled and snuggled in close to him.

"I know my meat muffin, I know." Their quite moment was interrupted however by the door being flung open by a boy around 3.

"Hey mom and dad, look what I got you." The half-pixie boy came into the room holding up a photo of sorts with River picking it up.

"I say Tempest, what do you have…" River trailed off as he saw what it was.

It was a photo of a time the family had gone to a vacation area known as the flib grotto to see stone beasts. This one however was of River dropping a baby Tempest by accident into some sort of mushroom with River looking terrified and Tempest waving his arms looking over joyed. Bonibell was staring at one of the stone beasts in the background not at all aware of what was going on. River stared at it in shock as Bonibell looked at it and started to laugh out loud. The family stood still with Tempest looking hopeful, River looking shocked, and Bonibell laughing so hard she was hurting herself. Finally she was able to speak through her laughing.

"W-where did you get this Tempest?"

"Dad's secret pile." This caused Bonibell to begin laughing all over again with River looking up speaking slowly.

"Why did you bring it forward now?"

"Parent's day." River blinked in shock at this looking at his wife who couldn't control her laughter… and began laughing himself. "Is this good gift?" Both the parents turned towards Tempest smiling as they responded.

"Of course it is, you are the greatest son in the cosmos." Tempest squeed with joy and leapt at his parents joining everyone in a big hug.

'I'm getting that photo framed and putting it on my desk.' Bonibell thought to herself taking the photo from River as best she could.

* * *

Toffee looked at the frustrated nobleman who was 'walking briskly' away from Moon's private office and sighed in annoyance. 'If Moon has sent another man to join the Forest Barbarians through her stubbornness…' Toffee thought to himself as he got to those very chambers. He knocked quietly and spoke softly.

"Moon, I finished those files and was wandering if you would take them now." A sigh came from in the room with Moon responding in an exasperated fashion.

"Yes come in Toffee." Toffee walked in seeing Moon had undone the spells over her body revealing her swirling vine like tattoos and let her knee length silver hair down. "If you saw the nobleman pass by know this, I was being reasonable until he began flirting and making 'suggestions' to me. It's like I wasn't married with a child to him." Moon put her head in her hands as Toffee responded.

"Perhaps not in his eyes, but maybe you could have used that to your advantage instead of blowing up at him like you probably did." Moon glared at Toffee and spoke to him annoyed.

"Well excuse me for not being a cold-blooded politician like you." Toffee and Moon both blinked in shock at what had just happened with Moon hanging her head in shame. "Sorry… I just don't like how he made it sound like torture to conceive Star with you towards the end." Toffee came over and rubbed Moon's head with Moon pushing in purring slightly.

"I get why you are upset." Moon looked up to Toffee who continued speaking. "And I do understand why you react like that but we can't leap off out horses to answer every insult that comes our way. We must remain cool and find a way that doesn't result in violent words if possible." Moon sighed with another knock on the door taking them off guard. "Come in." Toffee was expecting the lord to step in but blinked in shock when Star stepped in looking sad. "My dearest little shining MonStar, what's wrong?" Moon stood up at Toffee's words and looked at Star worried while Star spoke.

"I-I can't find a good gift for Parent's day." Star then began crying as she continued. "I lost the drawing I made for you, the cookies I tried to make burned, and that quill I found broke when I sat on it. I can't get you a good gift." Star continued to cry with Moon and Toffee coming in close to hold their daughter close with Moon speaking.

"Shhhhh sh Star, you don't need to get anything important as anything given from you is a gift for us." Star seemed to calm down looking up at them with blue-green eyes.

"Really?" They nodded at Star with her grabbing them in a hug. "Then this is my gift to you, a hug. Is it enough?" Toffee and Moon smiled with tears in their eyes as they hugged Star back speaking simultaneously.

"It is the best gift anyone can give us." The group stayed in that hug for the longest time just gaining comfort from each other with Moon thinking 'This family is a blessing, and anyone who thinks otherwise can go Hell.'

 **Sometimes kids are the blessing people are looking for, just not always or in the ways they believe them to be.**

 **Ok, now I've got diabetes again; I'll be back after treating it people.**


End file.
